NOMAD
by fatchan
Summary: Mereka bukan sekedar manusia. Mereka PENGEMBARA. Dua Belas pengembara, Enam Cinta, mencari kebenaran dan jati diri. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?". Warning! GS. Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chenmin, Taoris, Sulay.
1. Chapter 1

**NOMAD**

 **Prolog**

 **Cast : All member exo**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Kristao, Sulay**

 **WARNING! GS for uke**

 **RATE T**

 **Terinspirasi dari novel SUPERNOVA karya Dee Lestari (Wajib Baca Bagi Yang Belum)**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Drama**

 **HAPPY READING !**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang.

"'Dia' mengetahui perbuatan kita dan sekarang ia sangat marah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Seorang yeoja dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap tergerai sebahu berkata dengan cemas kepada lawan bicaranya.

"…"

Terlihat ia sedang melamun, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa menembus isi kepalanya. 'Dia' seolah tahu aku akan membaca pikirannya. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya yeoja tadi dengan tak sabar.

"…"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Dua orang itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tidak jauh beda dengan temannya, hanya saja warna rambutnya merah terang. Terkejut sesaat, kemudian yeoja itu menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja…"

"Aku tahu!" sahut namja dengan rambut pirang tadi setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan? Hmm, Dragon? Telekinetic?"

Keduanya diam saja. Mungkin memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan. Sampai kemudian yeoja tadi memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kepada temannya yang satu itu.

"Kau tahu, tadi malam 'dia' menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tahu semua yang kita lakukan. Aku bisa melihat ada yang sedang 'dia' rencanakan untuk kita, tapi aku tak tahu seperti apa rencananya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tahu! Aku punya sebuah rencana."

"Meskipun aku tidak paham apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku tetap akan mendengarkan." Ujar namja dengan rambut merah terang.

"Rencananya begini, -" ucapannya terpotong dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Hey! Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian Dragon, Telekinetic, dan - eh Phoenix? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir asal-asalan. Phoenix, namja dengan rambut merah terang, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aahh itu tidak penting. Sampai dimana tadi? Ah ya! 'dia' memanggil kita semua ke ruangannya sekarang. Kuharap kalian sedang tidak sibuk. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan kita."

"…"

Dragon, namja yang paling tinggi, terlihat melamun kembali. Sedangkan orang –yeoja- yang dipanggil Telekinetic tadi mendengus kesal. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.

Phoenix? Namja dengan rambut merah terang itu masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan temannya.

"Hey! Kalian mendengarkanku bukan?"

Merasa kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan, yeoja mungil tadi kembali bertanya.

"Dragon! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Lebih baik kau memikirkan cara agar kita dapat lolos dari hukumannya."

"Cih.. lolos? Tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau bilang tadi sudah tahu!" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Telekinetic.

"Kita lihat dulu saja apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti."

Mereka menyudahi percakapan, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di sana. Ada 6 orang, tunggu! Satu, dua, … Ada 7 orang disana. Ditambah dengan 4 orang totalnya menjadi 11 orang. Phoenix menghitung dalam hati.

"Siapa yang belum datang?"

"…"

"Hhhhh.. aku tidak hhh terlambat bukan hh?" Masih dengan kondisi terengah-engah, ia bertanya, kemudian mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Jelas ia habis berlari. Telekinetic terkikik sebentar, lalu menjawab,

"Hampir saja, Light, tapi sepertinya kau tak perlu sampai lari-lari ke sini. Kau bisa menyuruh Teleport untuk menjemputmu."

"Ck. Benar juga hhhh. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku? Aishh kalau tau aku tak perlu lari-lari dari halaman depan hh. Kau membuatku panic saat tiba-tiba kau muncul di kepalaku, Telekinetic." Yeoja yang dipanggil Light tadi kemudian merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sempat berantakan, kemudian menggerutu.

Telekinetic terkikik lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?" matanya menyipit saat melihat Telekinetic terkikik.

"Hihi, kau memang lucu, Light." Temannya yang lain juga ikut terkikik. Teleport.

"Jadi benar?"

"Haha.. Tidak-tidak. 'Dia' memang memanggil kita kesini."

"..."

.

.

.

Mereka semua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meraka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang dengan tiba-tiba di ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam semua."

-NOMAD-

* * *

Ini Fanfic pertamaku :)))

Prolognya ancur :""" semoga ceritanya enggak (doain aja)

Jadi? ada yang berminat baca ini ff? :DD


	2. Frost, Dragon, and Telekinetic

Maafkan aku~~ aku gak sadar kemarin nulis Rate-nya T padahal rencananya mau M

Jeongmal Mianhae :"

Jadi, anggep aja ratenya T – M. Tenang aja nanti ratenya berubah seiring pergantian chapter J

Kalian tau novel SUPERNOVA karya Dee? Aku saranin baca itu novel. Gila! Bagus banget. Emang sih bahasanya tinggi banget (aku harus ngulang 3 kali biar paham). Tapi kalo udah paham, bakalan bagus banget.

Yaah.. ff ini terinspirasi dari novel itu. Tokohnya sama-sama punya kekuatan gitu.

Tapi, intinya…

Selamat membaca~~

* * *

 **NOMAD**

 **Cast : All member exo**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Kristao, Sulay**

 **WARNING! Typo(s) GS for uke**

 **RATE : T – M**

 **Genre : Fantasy/ Romance**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **FROST, Dragon,** ** _and_** **Telekinetic**

 **HAPPY READING !**

* * *

"YAK! KIM JONGDAE! BERHENTII!"

Seorang namja yang tengah berlari kemudian menambah kecepatan di kakinya ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring Noonanya. Namja itu kemudian bergegas memasuki kelasnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi

Kelas? Yang benar saja! Hey, kalian tidak berpikir ini di rumah kan?

"KIM JONGDAE!" suara itu masih terdengar, membuat namja yang tengah berlari menengok ke belakang. Mamastikan jaraknya dengan Noona nya itu cukup jauh. Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa kakinya masih berlari di koridor sekolah, sampai kemudian suara "BRUK" dan sebuah pekikan menghentikan larinya.

Kim Jongdae, bisa dipanggil Chen, tapi ia lebih suka jika dipanggil Jongdae, membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang –yeoja—yang ditabrak Jongdae sedang duduk di lantai sambal meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ma-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Yeoja yang ditabrak tadi langsung memotong kalimat Jongdae yang ingin meminta maaf. Ia langsung bergegas mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan di lantai koridor. Jongdae yang melihatnya langsung membantu mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut. Belum sempat ia menyentuh buku yang terletak paling dekat dengannya, buku itu langsung diambil, lebih tepatnya dirampas, oleh yeoja tadi.

"Terima kasih Jongdae-ssi, tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap yeoja tadi. Ia segera meninggalkan Jongdae dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Jongdae berteriak memanggil yeoja tadi. Seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Jongdae, yeoja tadi kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Jongdae.

Jongdae masih terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"YAK! KIM JONGDAE!"

Jongdae terlonjak kaget. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan kakaknya, Byun Baekhyun, yang masih mengejarnya.

"Kim Jongdae! Kembalikan ponselku sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun sambal berkacak pinggang.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun adalah kakak Kim Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah marga mereka berbeda? Baekhyun mengikuti marga ayahnya, Byun. Ibu Baekhyun meninggal setelah melahirkan Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun sangat terpukul akibat kejadian itu, ia membenci Baekhyun yang telah membuat istrinya meninggal. Baekhyun, yang saat itu masih kecil, tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu membencinya. Setelah berumur 7 tahun, barulah ia tahu bahwa ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya. Ketika mengetahui itu, Baekhyun sangat sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, ayah Baekhyun pulang dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah lagi. Baekhyun sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat ayahnya tersenyum. Ayahnya akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak. Wanita itu kehilangan suaminya karena kecelakaan. Baekhyun juga sangat senang karena ia bisa memiliki adik laki-laki.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ibunya tidak pernah membedakan kasih sayang antara diriya dengan Jongdae.

* * *

"Kim Jongdae! Kembalikan ponselku sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun sambal berkacak pinggang.

Adiknya tidak menjawab, bahkan terlihat sedang melamun.

"Jongda-"

"Noona.. apa kau tau yeoja yang tadi?" tanyanya memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Hah? Yeoja yang mana? Yang tadi berlari itu?"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau tak salah namanya Kim Minseok. Wae?"

"Hmm… Kim Minseok"

Jongdae menggumamkan nama yeoja tadi sambil melamun. Kemudian matanya melihat sesuatu.

Buku

Benda itu terletak tak begitu jauh dengan dirinya berdiri. Ia kemudian beringsut untuk mengambilnya. Jongdae mengernyit ketika buku itu sudah ada di tangannya. Buku itu didominasi warna hitam dengan sedikit corak putih di covernya. Hanya ada satu gambar, entahlah Jongdae tak yakin itu gambar apa, mirip seperti simbol es atau salju entahlah, berwarna putih sedikit perak, dan satu kata di bawahnya.

 _FROST_

* * *

Minseok bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Aishh.. aku akan terlambat" ucapnya sambil memeriksa bawaannya.

.

.

"Bukuku? Ya tuhan.. Bukuku!" dengan panik, Minseok bergegas kembali ke tempat dimana dia terjatuh.

"Tunggu!" saat sedang berlari, seseorang mencekal tangannya. Minseok membalikkan badannya kemudian tersentak melihat orang yang memegang tangannya.

"Luhan?"

"Apa kau mencari ini?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan oleh Minseok tadi bertanya sambil memperlihatkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Bukunya. Cover hitam dengan gambar salju di tengahnya dan tulisan _FROST_ di bawah gambar.

"D-Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Minseok… atau harus ku panggil Frost?"

Wajah Minseok berubah menjadi pucat.

"K-Kau tahu?" Tanya Minseok tergagap.

"Aku selalu tahu." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau… Siapa sebenarnya kau Luhan?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"A-"

"Baiklah, besok temui aku di café depan setelah pulang. Oke?" Luhan tersenyum menatap Minseok.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Matanya melihat ke bawah, melamunkan sesuatu. Minseok menengadahkan matanya, akan bertanya. Namun, ia tidak mendapati Luhan di sana.

Minseok berbalik, berniat akan kembali ke kelasnya, ketika kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sial.

Bukunya ada pada Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terlihat sedang membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu berada di lantai paling atas di sekolahnya, lantai 3. Tidak banyak siswa yang tahu tentang ruangan itu. Kalaupun tau, mereka tidak akan peduli. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat Luhan suka. Semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin bagus.

 _Cklek_

Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan melihat ke arah namja yang sudah lebih dulu datang. Namja itu sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah kertas penuh symbol yang berada di tangannya. Namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan ada di depannya, sampai suara Luhan menyapanya.

"Kris! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Astaga Luhan! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memperhatikanku." Luhan merengut. Kris hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa itu?" Luhan menunjuk kertas yang sedang dipegang oleh Kris.

"Ini? Aku tidak tahu. Kertas ini sudah ada ketika aku masuk. Mungkin Jumyeon yang meletakkan di sini. Aku sedang mempelajarinya."

"Setahuku kau pintar, Dragon. Bukankah seharusnya kau tau apa itu?" Luhan meringis.

"'Kris' saja Luhan! Aku tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu." Kris memutar bola matanya melihat Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengerucutkan mulutnya, ingin protes. "Tapi itu _kan_ memang namamu."

"'Kris' saja. Oke? Tidak ada tapi!" ucap Kris ketika Luhan hendak melayangkan protesnya lagi.

"Hhh… oke oke!"

"Oh ya, kau sudah menemui Minseok? Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Sudah. Lihat apa aku dapatkan!" Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil tangannya mengangkat sebuah buku.

Kris tahu buku itu milik Minseok, yang sebenarnya adalah milik _Frost._ "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap Kris. Bagaimana ia mendapatkannya? Tentu saja mengambilnya dari tangan Jongdae saat namja itu melamun. Itu hal yang mudah. Mengingat Luhan punya kemampuan istimewa.

Eh? Apa aku belum mengatakannya?

Belum ya?

Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Luhan memiliki kemampuan menggerakkan benda di sekelilingnya tanpa harus menyentuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bisa membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat kemampuan seperti itu? Tentu saja, Luhan bukan manusia biasa. Di kehidupannya yang lain, ia disebut sebagai _Telekinetic_. Saat ini, Luhan, bersama dengan Kris, sedang menyelesaikan misi-nya yang belum selesai. Ia sedang mencari beberapa orang lagi yang memiliki kemampuan yang mirip seperti dirinya.

Di sisi lain, kemampuan membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang lain masih belum Luhan kuasai sepenuhnya. Ia masih belajar. Dan objek yang sering Luhan gunakan adalah Kris. Tidak heran, karena Kris adalah saudara kandung Luhan. Mereka kembar tapi tidak identik. Kris lahir beberapa menit setelah Luhan lahir.

Namja dengan rambut pirang yang disisir rapi itu kerap menjadi kelinci percobaan Luhan. Pada mulanya, ia sangat kesal ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran-yang-tidak-penting hinggap di kepalanya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Kris akan melotot ke arah Luhan dan dibalas dengan tawa Luhan.

Pernah, ketika Kris sedang memikirkan tentang seorang gadis, tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan. Seperti,

 _'_ _Siapa dia? Apakah dia akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya?'_

 _'_ _Dia tidak cantik, Kris'_

 _'_ _Dia tidak cocok untukmu. Lihat saja dadanya yang kecil. Itu bukan tipemu_ kan. _Lagipula, dia sudah berpacaran'_

Dan Kris hanya bisa mendengus ketika hal itu terjadi.

Oh! Bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa dia juga mempunyai kemampuan seperti Luhan?

Tentu saja!

Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa Luhan sedang menyelesaikan misinya bersama Kris?

Di kehidupannya yang lain, dia dipanggil _Dragon._ Kris memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang atau melayang atau apalah itu. Dia juga bisa mengendalikan api, walau hanya sedikit. Itupun bukan api yang besar. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam menggunakan otaknya. Bisa dibilang, ia jenius.

* * *

"Apa yang Profesor Ahn katakan?" Tanya temannya ketika Minseok keluar dari ruangan profesornya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Hhh.. ini tentang nilaiku yang belakangan ini turun."

"Hei ada apa denganmu Minseokie. Bukankah biasanya kau bisa mengejar nilaimu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu Yixing-ah. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak bersemangat."

Minseok bukannya tidak bersemangat. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk membaca buku yang ditemukannya di gudang rumahnya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Benar. Kelihatannya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita ke kedai kopi baru yang ada di dekat rumahku?" Tanya Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Yixing-ah, tapi aku sudah ada janji sepulang nanti," ucap Minseok dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Luhan. Kau tahu? Anak kelas sebelah yang sering bersama Kris."

Yixing mengarahkan matanya ke atas, berusaha mengingat. Setelah ingat, dia kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan Yixing-ah."

Minseok kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke luar sekolahnya, menuju café yang dimaksud Luhan.

* * *

 _*Minseok POV*_

Aku mendorong pelan pintu café yang menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan Luhan. Sejenak aku memandang berkeliling, mencari keberadaan Luhan. Rupanya luhan sudah sampai duluan di café ini. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan tidak datang sendiri. Ada Kris di sampingnya.

"Minseok? Kau sudah datang." Luhan tersenyum. Ah! Luhan sangat cantik. Apalagi ketika tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan, Luhan?"

"Wow – wow sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar di sini." Kris sedikit berseru.

"Kris!"

Luhan melirik Kris sebal. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku karena tidak mengerti

"Kita sedang menunggu seseorang lagi, Minseok."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentangmu dulu?" Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentangku?"

"Hmm.. tentang bagaimana kau mendapatkan buku ini, bagaimana kau tau kalau kau adalah Frost, tentang kekuatanmu, tentang–" Kali ini Kris yang berbicara, namun kalimatnya dipotong Luhan.

"Diam Kris!" Luhan kembali mendelik kepada Kris.

"Jadi, bagaimana Minseok?" Luhan kemudian beralih bertanya kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Aku menemukan buku itu di gudang rumahku sebulan yang lalu ketika aku sedang beres-beres di sana. Saat itu, aku melihat sebuah buku yang sudah kusam dan berdebu. Entah mengapa aku tertarik pada buku itu dan mengambil buku itu. Ketika tanganku menyentuh buku itu, anehnya kemudian buku itu seakan–"

"Bersinar" Kris menggumam.

"Benar. Kemudian aku– tunggu bagaimana kau tahu?" aku terkejut sesaat.

Kris dan Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Lanjutkan saja."

"Hmm.. kemudian membersihkan debu yang ada pada sampul buku itu. Setelah kubuka, ternyata bagian dalamnya masih utuh dan tidak ada tulisan yang kabur. Aku mulai membaca. Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti tapi lama – kelamaan aku mulai paham. Buku itu seolah memang ditujukan untukku. Di buku itu tertulis bahwa tokoh yang disebut _FROST_ , memliki kemampuan untuk membekukan dan juga mengendalikan es. Berhubung aku juga dapat membekukan, menurutku, maka aku sedikit yakin bahwa tokoh yang ada di buku itu memang diriku."

Kulihat Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya, "Lalu dengan kemampuanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mendapat kemampuan ini. Saat itu aku sedang marah pada temanku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya. Dan pada saat itu juga gelas yang kupegang air di dalamnya berubah menjadi es."

"Wow! Itu hebat"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu itu sekarang?" Tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Yah, seperti membekukan air dalam gelas seperti dalam ceritamu?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Aku akan mencoba."

Aku meraih gelas di hadapanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan kemampuanku di hadapan orang lain. Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikannya. Takut kalau – kalau orang lain menganggapku aneh.

Aku menggenggam gelas itu. Kupusatkan pikiranku pada gelas yang kupegang. Satu menit telah berlalu, namun aku tidak melihat adanya perubahan pada airnya.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup Minseok-ah, hanya rasakan saja kekuatan mengalir dari tanganmu hingga ke gelas itu."

Aku kemudian menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Kali ini, aku akan mencoba dengan tenang. Aku berusaha memusatkan kekuatanku di tanganku. Aku melakukannya dengan menutup mataku.

Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat bahwa air di dalam gelas yang kupegang sudah menjadi es.

"BERHASIL!"

Aku berseru sedikit keras, sampai beberapa orang yang ada di café ini menatapku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dan meminta maaf kepada pengunjung yang lain.

Kulihat Luhan tersenyum menatapku, Kris juga terlihat puas.

"Ya. Kau berhasil Minseok. Kau memang _FROST_ "

"Terima kasih Luhan-ssi."

"Luhan saja Minseok. Kita seumuran kau tahu."

"Aku juga" Kris menimpali perkataan Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu!" Luhan sedikit 'mengetok' kepala Kris.

"Emm, kalau boleh tahu… apa kalian… sepasang kekasih?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung mereka.

"Siapa? Aku? Dengan Luhan? HAH! Mustahil! Siapa yang mau dengan rusa cerewet seperti dia?"

"MWO! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi kekasih dari namja mesum sepertimu! Tidak – tidak! Dia itu adikku Minseok."

"Adik?"

"Ya, tepatnya dia adik kembarku."

"Tapi kalian berbeda." Ucapku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kami kembar, tapi tidak identik."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda paham. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ehm, Luhan… lalu bagaimana kau tahu sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah _FROST_?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebentar lagi. kita sedang menunggu seorang lagi." Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

.

"Luhan?"

"Oh! kau sudah datang?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat seorang yang tadi dipanggil oleh Luhan. Kemudian aku membelalakkan mataku, tidak percaya pada orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Oh ya! aku lupa! Selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)))

Bagaimana?

aku tahu ini juga ancur :((

aku nulis ini sambil ngabuburit nunggu buka, sambil makan sahur, habis sholat tarawih juga

jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :)

yang terakhir...

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
